With the development of computer technology, users can use terminal devices such as computers and mobile phones for online shopping. For payment transfers, the user can choose to open online banking accounts or utilize simplified payment methods to pay for the merchandise and/or services. In the payment processes, the user needs to manually input information such as payment card numbers, identifying number numbers, phone numbers, and account name, etc. The entire process is complicated, inconvenient, inefficient, and negatively impacts user experience.